


Faded Light

by Wolffang009



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hurt and comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolffang009/pseuds/Wolffang009
Summary: ~Re-Make of 'Three Roses in a Thorn Bush'~





	Faded Light

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A RE-MAKE!  
> I deleted the previous story because I did not like it anymore! I rather start something new that I love then continue something I hate.  
> So if you read the previous story of which I started back in 2016, welcome! I hope you find this story more to your liking.  
> Enjoy~

"She won't make it past the age of three."  
"She only has a few months to live now."  
"There's only so much time now."  
"She's going to die."  
  
How wrong they were. Saying that you were going to soon pass due to all of these health complications. But you proved them wrong. You kept living. Some months absolutely fine, like you had not a care in the world, but others seemed like you were dying. But you never gave up the fight. You never subdued to death's claws.  
But you wanted to. You hated this life. In and out of hospitals. In and out of procedures. In and out of families...  
You wanted to die. You always wanted your doctors to be right about how much time you had left. But it was always a 'miracle'. Not in your eyes.  
Maybe it was the fact that you wanted to die. That you hated this life. The universe just wanted to see you suffer it seemed like. It wanted to see you in pain. It wanted to see you fade.  
You always felt the need to escape from this reality. You always felt like you needed to ignore the chains of which is your life. So you ended up finding your little safe haven. Even if it was for a little bit, it felt nice. Like you were floating on air. Like the soft beeping of the machine next to you was nothing but air. And all you had to do was press play.  
"Top of the morning to ya laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye...!"  
"Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier..."  
So much relief and happiness floods through your being at just the sound of these two people. A small smile gracing your lips as you watched their happy and carefree movements from behind the screen. They seemed like they were your only friends. Your only life line. It made you incredibly happy at times to know that these two existed, and they used their time to make others happy. It made your heart soar.  
But you're sadly pulled out of your fantasy when the door to your hospital room opened, in walking your personal doctor. You quickly press pause of your video and close your laptop to give your doctor your full attention, only to see him stifle a chuckle. "It's alright. It's nothing bad." He says softly with a bit of amusement trickling in his words, walking over to the side of the bed of which you laid in, checking your vitals. "I've actually got some good news." He says, writing down something on his clipboard before glancing at you.  
His form of "good news" always made you depressed. It was never "good" in your eyes. It was always either about a new family that could never keep you, or that you were super healthy. The thought of anything like that almost made you groan, but you held in your tongue. "Oh?" You manage to choke out, giving your doctor a tired look like you were sick of his being. But he just gives you a smile, writes down something else, then turns his full attention to you. "I just received a pretty interesting call from 'Make-a-Wish Foundation'..." He draws out the words, watching your expression curiously from behind his steely wire glasses.  
You blink, confusion then shock running through your body. Was this actually "good" news?  
"And?" You press on, watching your doctor give you a grin. "And... They said they'd like to give you a wish." He replies, stifling another chuckle.  
The sudden thought of being able to do something or have something that would take you away from your pain for even a small bit caused happiness to course through you, but it was immediately shot down. Did you even want anything? What was there to have?  
You suddenly frown and look down for a moment, before looking back up at your doctor. "I... I don't know..." You replied, a bit of confusion and sadness mixed in with your words. You look away from your doctor as he let out a soft sigh. "Well... Believe it or not, I think I know what you need." He says, a small smile gracing his lips as he spoke. "It may be pretty impossible... But I'll see what I can do." He says, watching your form.  
You were ultimately confused by his statement, your eyebrow lifting as you looked back up at him. "What do I want...?" You ask, mostly to yourself than him. He lets out a chuckle this time, his eyes gazing over your laptop then back to you. "You seriously don't know?" He asks, watching in slight disbelief as you slowly shook your head.  
"Well. More of a surprise if it does happen." He says, before turning his back to you and walking back over to the door. "A nurse will be bringing in your lunch in about an hour. Then after that will be a check-up." He states, changing the subject as he opens the door half-way. "Last chance... Anything?" He asks, turning his attention back to you, watching as your lips moved like a fish's, but no words escaped. And all your doctor does, is smile. "Surprise it is then." And without another word, he left. Closing the door behind him.  
  
It has now been a few weeks since you and your doctor talked about your wish, and it was driving you nuts. What did he have planned? What was to be happening? It annoyed you to the point where it kept you awake at night at some points. Your head rushing and your heart twisting. You just had to know.  
Waking up after an almost sleepless night, you pulled out your laptop and opened up YouTube, planning to emerge yourself in a few of Mark or Jack's videos. But the sight of only seeing two, two minute videos tilted, "Leaving For a Few Days", made your heart sink. This was certainly not enough to make reality disappear. Letting out a long sigh, you decide to watch them. Clicking on Jack's video first.  
The lack of not his usual intro made you depressed, but at the same time you were still glad to hear his voice.  
"Alright, so. I'm going to be takin' a little vacation for just a couple days... Nothin' major, I promise you that..." The sound of the door opening to your room sounded in the background, but you paid no mind for it was most likely the nurse coming to re-fill your IV bag.  
"I'm headin' to America for a few things... One is to hang out with a few friends of mine-" "(Y/n)!" You suddenly hear someone call out your name, causing your head to snap up, your eyes slightly wide from the sudden shock. All you see is your doctor grinning wildly at you, like he had the best news of his life.  
The video you were watching continued to play, but you paid little mind to it.  
"So... You know how a few weeks ago I told you how I knew what you wanted? And that I'll see what I can do?" He asks, his eyes glancing out the door for a slight second before looking back over towards you.  
You blink, going blank for a few seconds before suddenly remembering the pain of not knowing what he was planning. You softly bite your bottom lip, giving him a slightly worried expression. "Um.. Yeah. I remember..."  
"Alright, and so the second reason why I'm leavin' is-"  
You watched your doctor intently as he continued to grin, stepping to the side while ushering someone into the room. Your heart immediately sunk, your mind automatically going to the fact that he probably wished for a family for you. You didn't want one. They always gave up on you. But for once, you were wrong. Incredibly wrong.  
In walked in the only two people you cared for. The only two people who actually made living tolerable. The only two people that you've come to love...

"...Me and Mark are goin' to meet someone from the 'Make-A-Wish Foundation!"


End file.
